


Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a week apart the two lovers finally meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell  
>  **Rating:**  
>  **Word Count:** 1,117  
>  **Summary:** After a week apart the two lovers finally meet.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'secret rendezvous' for my bingo card at 1_million_words

Phoebe couldn’t believe she was doing this. A full-grown woman shouldn’t have to sneak around and have a secret rendezvous with the love of her life but it wasn’t as if she had any choice in the matter. Her sisters didn’t understand it wasn’t just that she wanted to see him, she needed to see him, she had to. She couldn’t live without him. 

She was so excited she could barely control herself. It had been a week since she had seen him last. Seven extremely long days and more impossibly long hours than she could count since she had been in his arms, kissed his lips and heard is sweet voice whisper how much he wanted her. And now the wait was finally over. A thrill of barely controlled desire ran through her veins almost turning her legs to jelly as she turned the knob on the door and walked into the room. 

It was shady room, in a shady hotel but it was the one place no one would think to look for her. Besides she didn’t even really notice what the room looked like, she only had eyes for the man walking towards her.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.” He whispered as he stepped out of the shadows. 

“No you weren’t.” Her voice was soft and low, desire already knotting inside of her body.

A smile full of sensual promise graced his lips. “You’re right. I didn’t.” There was one thing in the world he was sure of and it was Phoebe. He slid his arms around her and pulled her close. “I...”

“Stop talking.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to pull his head down so she could reach his lips. “Kiss me now.”

That was all the encouragement he needed. He lifted her into his arms and as her legs curled around his waist he captured her lips with his. 

His hips gyrated against her and she couldn’t stop the loud moan from escaping. This was what she had been missing. Her body trembled in his arms as his tongue slid into her mouth to chase hers. _What was it about the forbidden that made it that much hotter?_

Strong fingers slid beneath her shirt to caress the smooth skin, the minute he touched her skin it felt as if an electric current was running through her body.

She quickly broke the kiss to catch her breath. “Cole.” His name fell from her lips in a breathless whisper as she urged him to keep touching her.

“I’ve got you.” Possession rang deep in his voice as he whispered those three words. His hands were everywhere, playing with her nipples before sliding down her stomach to cup between her thighs.

Phoebe raised her head to stare into his green eyes. She knew he meant more than just in the moment. “Yes, you do.” As she finished speaking she could have sworn she had seen his eyes change color but she really wouldn’t have cared if she had. Cole was the love of her life and nothing or no one was ever going to change that.

For a brief moment Cole closed his eyes and basked in the knowledge of her acceptance. It wasn’t every day a human wanted a demon, even a half-demon.

His eyes were darker when he opened them and stared into hers. A low, deep growl escaped him as he pushed her up against the wall. “This is going to be quick, baby.”

“It’s about damn time.” She muttered under her breath. Not that she didn’t want to hear whatever he had to say and those three little words most men had a problem with were top of her list. But right now all she wanted was to have him inside of her erasing all the days of loneliness without him.

Joyful laughter erupted from within him as he hugged her tight before he leaned away from her. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

Her mouth fell open. _Was he kidding?_ She had been ready for a week, for days, hours even. She was so passed ready. Her body was so wet it was a wonder her pants hadn’t slid off on their own. “Yes.” As the answer left her mouth she blinked in surprise at the sound of her own voice. It sounded like Marilyn Monroe after one too many cigarettes. 

She wished there was a way he could get inside of her without having to move. She dreaded having to stand on her own two feet, she liked having her legs wrapped around him but they had to get undressed if they wanted to go any farther. 

Hot, moist kisses fell on her neck and shoulders, followed by love bites given by blunt teeth. _When was he putting her down?_

The sound of ripping fabric echoed loudly around the small room. He had ripped her pants and panties in one go. _Why was that so hot?_ She wanted to, maybe she should but she couldn’t bring herself to care that he had ripped her clothes. The only thing she cared about, the only thing she wanted was for Cole to be buried inside of her and she wanted it now.

In one fluid movement he undid his zipper and thrust his cock deep inside of her pushing her flat against the wall, his mouth devouring hers once more as he set a hard, punishing, thrilling rhythm that she matched thrust for thrust. She pleaded for him to go...

_Deeper_

_Harder_

_Faster_

 

Until the only sounds in the room were their combined harsh breathing as they chased their orgasms. Over and over Cole thrust into her, hitting that certain sweet spot inside of her guaranteed to drive her insane with need.

And she was going out of her mind. Her body trembled uncontrollably. Every bit of moisture had left her mouth to pool between her legs. She felt as if she was going up in flames, slowing burning up from the need and desire he was giving her.

A loud keening cry escaped her as her orgasm rushed through her, taking her higher and higher until she toppled over screaming his name.

The feel of her inner walls constricting around him, holding him tight coupled with his name falling from her lips in the midst of her pleasure was enough to drive him over the edge and with a shout his orgasm ripped through him almost buckling his knees.

They stood for a few moments their bodies pressed together, still joined, their foreheads touching and their breaths shallow with whispered words of love falling from their lips.

They were sated and completely in love.


End file.
